Maplestory Adventures
by ToReMusical
Summary: "FATE! Get away from the computer!", "No! I want to share OUR story!", "Just let her do what she wants.", "Says you, Maxinum.", "C'mon guys, let's just get this OVER with!", "WELL SHUDDUP GUYS! This is major fanfic, it doesn't include much about the storyline of chars BUT who cares? It' a story!", "Yea, a story about our lives.", "Please read!" Rated T for language.


_**MapleStory Adventures**_

_**Quest to save the Maple World!**_

_**INTRO:**_

There is a special world in the universe, and in this world, there are creatures called Maplers in this story, we will focus on a certain Demon Slayer, Cannoneer, a Corsair, a Mysterious Cat, and a Luminous. Together, that power will shatter the curse of maple world, the destruction of the Black Mage, and most importantly, their friendship and survival!

_Part 1 _

Ah, it was another day in Maple World. Fate and her friends, Branden and Maxinum, finished beating up monsters for random quests they never finished. They all had a great time working with each other. They found a good resting spot at a bench, and when Maxinum and Fate went to go sit down, Branden ran to the bench and laid down on it first, claiming half the bench. Fate starts pouting. "Hey! That's not fair!" As Branden laughs. "Meh, good thing I brought my chair." Maxinum pulls out his chair then sits down on it. After 5 minutes of rest, Branden notices a monster that was lv 35. Fate quickly pulls out her cannon and charges at it. Branden looks at the others run off, and looks down. "You... YOU WILL NEVER OVER LEVEL ME!"

Branden charges faster than the others at the monster, but gets knocked aside. Maxinum just watches as Branden falls down."Idiot... be careful next time!" Fate stares blankly at Branden for a second then throws a piece of bread at his face. Branden stares at Fate for a second, then eats the bread and gets back up and charges again. Fate randomly starts shooting cannonballs at the lv 35 monster, "FIRE!" Branden used his magic skill or darkness to blast at the monster. "SHADOW CHAINS!" Maxinum pulls out his quest list to mark off a quest, then starts to walk off to kill some more higher lvls. Fate grabs Branden's arm and runs off to the nearest town, with a chocolate bar sticking out of her mouth.

Finally arriving at a nearby beach, Branden looks up at Fate with irritation in his eyes. "Why did you pull me away!? I was just about to beat it!" Fate looks down at him with an expressionless face, "Beat? Nope, it looked like you were gonna get your ass whooped. AGAIN." she glares, kicking Branden away.

The brunette looks around for a certain Demon Slayer, "BTW, where the heck is Maxinum?" Maxinum walks back lugging a bunch of health items with him, and equips too. The brunette cannoneer plops herself on the sand, she makes a "=w=" face then starts rolling around. "Where have ya been, Max?" Fate asks, a grin plastered on her face. Maxinum responded by just handing her a new cannon, "Getting supplies." Fate instantly gets up and squeals, she hugs the cannon like it was a teddy bear. "Thanks Max!" she jumps around, joyfully. "Argh! Is this what I have to put up with now?" Maxinum thinks to himself while trying to ask like he was glad too. Branden rubs the spot where Fate kicked him and sighs, "I WAS gonna beat that monster..." he mutters. Fate puts the new cannon away then pats the sand off of her skirt, "Hey guys! Aquinx said something about a REALLY awesome party quest somewhere in... oh wait... sorry! This is for higher lvls..."

Maxinum starts to divide the items into group for everyone, but he has more health items than everyone. Fate thanks the Demon Slayer and packs the items away in her inventory, she then asks: "Do you have any chocolate bars and all cure potions? Rin and Angel need a bunch of those for this NON-DEADLY recipe." "I could only buy what was there, besides the cannon was a lot soo I couldn't get much after." Maxinum responds, while packing up his gear into his inventory. Fate smiles at the Demon Slayer and slings Branden over her shoulder, she hands Maxinum a sack of mesos. "Myeh, thanks for the health items." The cannoneer also gives the two guys a bunch of coconut juices she got from a quest.

Maxinum spots a dropped sword on the ground then picks it up to look over it. Branden was wiggling in Fate's grip then she finally drops him, the light/dark mage groans "ugh... Hey, Maxinum. What'cha lookin' at?" he asks, his red and blue eyes curiously staring at the Demon Slayer. Maxinum grins while looking at the sword, "A pretty great sword for me," Maxinum answered. Fate scratches the back of her head, a few strands of hair were sticking out from the clipped bun. Her grey eyes glance over to the sword, "Is that one of em' fancy smansy swords?" Fate asks, a bit of exhaustion in her voice. Maxinum puts the new sword away, then starts to scout the area for any high level monsters to hunt down. Fate blankly stares at Maxinum, she leaves the two boys to their business and heads out of the beach, hunting down jellyfish, starfish, and pigs on the way.

Maxinum finds a foe that is too high for him then shoves Branden in the way, "He is a high level foe for you!" Branden slaps Maxinum's arms away then gulps. "WTF! AREN'T BEACHES SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE!?" the light/dark mage shouts angrily, he then shoves Maxinum in front of him, "Here!" Maxinum's reverse psychology worked for him, then he charges at the foe with charged up attack stats. Branden was dumb-founded, and just stared blankly at Max.

While the boys were fighting, Fate arrives at Nautilus and heads over to the bedroom. She sees a few leeks in the walls, some of the NPC's were trying to plug up the holes. Fate jumps onto one of the beds and dozes off.

After Maxinum deals the final blow to the foe he walks off to do more quests while leaving Branden behind by himself. Branden huffs then runs after the Demon Slayer, he noticed that Fate was gone. "Hey, where's Fate?" he pokes Maxinum's back, "I won't stop poking until you answer me." Annoyed, Maxinum answers back: "I don't know where she left off to, but I'm pretty sure it was to get away from us." Branden made a "T^T" face, he punches Maxinum's shoulder and says "Fate would never! Wait, what time is it? She usually takes naps during the day because she's up all night hunting." Maxinum just thinks to himself: "I need to find out what happened to the Black Mage, but THIS imbecile won't leave me alone. Sighs. My old army could have just followed my orders better than him!"

Fate opens her eyes, she sits up and yawns. stretching, she looks around. The brunette gets off the bed and equips her cannon, "Branden doesn't even know his way around random maps..." Fate rubs her eyes and leaves Nautilus, she dives into the water and spies on the two boys, her grey eyes filled with determination.

Maxinum pulls out his quest list again and looks at the "Civilian Quests" with great knowing of what they might be. Branden spots a figure in the sky, he points at it "Hey Maxinum! Look! IT'S A FROG!" he shouts. Maxinum just closes his eyes then hits Branden with his hammer. Branden rubs his head, a cute cat expression on his face, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. The figure was coming closer and Branden cheerfully grins, "Maxinum! It's Angel!"

Maxinum was asleep from wasting too much energy from the fight earlier, but he managed to hide his quests so that no one can see them. A black haired half-dragon lands in front of Maxinum, she adjusts her glasses, her olive greens eyes were filled with stern. The girl appeared to be around the age of 13 or 14, but her level was A LOT higher than the boys. "Excuse me, have you seen my sister, Fate?" she asks. Maxinum was asleep and couldn't hear what Angel was asking. Angel glares at him then bonks him on the head with a frying pan, "Please pay attention when someone is talking to you."

Fate comes out of the water and hides behind a bush. Maxinum wakes up, but still looks like he is asleep, "OW! That hurts you know that, right?" He said while rubbing his head. Fate leaps out from the bushes and instantly high kicks Angel, the black-haired novan blocks and transforms into a pink-haired version except with longer hair and a more... lighter outfit. Angel lunges at the cannoneer and shoots her with an arm cannon, Fate dodges and speed kicks her repeatedly in the air. Branden watches nearby in a frantic, he tries separating the two but ends up being tossed into a tree.

A dark force is surrounding Maxinum while his wings are in the air, then he unleashes a powerful blast to knock both Fate and Angel off their feet for a second. The energy built up was a bit too much for Maxinum so he started to cough out some blood, but then gets back up like nothing happened. Fate flips in the air and lands on her feet, Angel was floating up in the air. She adjusts her red cap and growls, "GREAT, another person with relation to the Black Mage." she mutters, Fate and Branden rush to Maxinum's side and started asking him a bunch of questions. Angel stares down at the trio and smirks, "Maybe missing ONE Serphia wouldn't be so bad..." The Angelic Buster flies teleports to another location and leaves the trio by their "IMPORTANT" business.

Maxinum starts to walk off,but falls due to fatigue,"Great,now I can't move..." He said before passing out again. Fate slings the Demon Slayer over her shoulder, Branden follows her and the two head over to Nautilus. Fate sets Maxinum in one of the beds in the bedroom, Branden lays down on another bed. Fate lets the two boys rest while she headed to the kitchen to cook something.

After a few minutes, Fate comes back with a few bowls of ramen in her hands. She hands a bowl to Branden and then sets a bowl near Maxinum. The brunette was eating another porky salad, she pokes Maxinum's cheek. She notices his markings, she awes. "woah..." she whispers, rubbing a gloved hand in the Demon Slayer's cheek. Branden watches her and sighs, Fate was turning into a creepy mode again. He has only known her for a few months now, she was very weird and outgoing. That's what he liked about her, besides, who WOULDN'T want a sibling? Fate was the one who hosted his wedding, Cassie. That was his wife's name, Fate called Cassie "Cass" or "Big sis" it was a habit of Fate's. The cannoneer just started calling Branden, "Big bro" he always felt cheerful whenever Fate called him that. It was nice to have a family member with him, and a family member who knew his wife very well.

Maxinum started to dream about the past, more importantly about finding his home in flames, "Mother, Bother?! Where are you, are you alright?!" The dream started to distort into a darkness followed by the Black Mage's voice, "Your soul belongs to me know you tool!" Maxinum wakes up sweating with fear from the nightmare. Fate stares at him, she was currently on top of the Demon Slayer. "You alrigh-" she realizes that she was STILL on top of him, she yelps and jumps off of him. She lands on the floor, "omf... hey, are you alright?" she asks, her voice worried. Fate hands him a bowl of ramen.

Maxinum was still shaking from terror and couldn't respond for a while. Branden climbs up the ladder, he walks over towards the Demon Slayer "Hey Maxinum... wake up buddy..." the light/dark mage gently shakes Maxinum, "It's alright... we're here with ya." he sooths. Maxinum slowly sees that it was just a night-terror then notices the surrounding where he is at, "Where are we? And why are you on the floor Fate?" Fate blinks a few times then laughs nervously, "No reason." her eyes were set straight on Branden's, they were obviously pleading for help. Branden decided to lie, "We're in Nautilus, Fate is on the floor because she lost her hat." he explains, patting Maxinum's back, wary of his wings. Maxinum easily saw through the lie, but acted along with it, "Huh? Why does my face feel like someone touched it?"

Fate gets up from the floor and turns around, her back facing them. Her cheeks turned red from shyness, "I-It was Big bro!" she pointed at Branden, who just was like "WHAT!?" the two team mates started shouting back and forth. Maxinum saw the ramen bowl and grabbed it cause his hunger was overwhelming him. Branden had a tight grip on Fate, she flipped him over and made sure her skirt wasn't flapping up. Branden made a "=.=" face then jumps down onto another platform, he was whispering to his wife, of course. The cannoneer hops onto the bed in front of Maxinum's and groans. Maxinum notices that something might be bothering her, but continues eating ramen. Fate had her legs up in the air, she stretches as far as she can to reach them. Struggling, she whimpers. pain was everywhere on her back, "_you gotta love stretching, Fate._" the brunette thinks to herself. Maxinum was now finished with the bowl, "The ramen was great. Fate where did you learn to make this during your free time?" Fate finishes her stretching, "My little sister knows how to cook like a boss, she teaches me some things when I don't fight with my older siblings." the brunette answers, a small blush on her cheeks. "Well I guess you want to know who I REALLY am then don't you?" Maxinum said while looking down to the floor. The brown-haired cannoneer rolls off the bed, landing face down on the floor. "umf..." she sits up, rubbing her head. "Huh? What do you mean?" "You know, about my past, who I was and all that." Maxinum responded bluntly.

Fate stays silent for a while, her grey eyes were turning into a slight red color, her bangs covering her right eye. She looks up at him with a stern look, "Your records are all recorded into one of the books in the Serphia Library," Fate get's up off the ground, a small circle of dark magic surrounding her, "I knew who you were before you were even born." "Oh really?" Maxinum was intrigued by this now,but also a bit worried. His past was the one thing that he was not proud of out of anything. Fate's appearance turns back to normal, she smiles gently at him, "Yes, but since we, Serphias, are generous and kind. We intend to stay out of it, mostly Luna is the one in charge of our records. Don't worry about it, Max." she walks up to him, she rubs his cheek for a few moments then left the bedroom. Maxinum gets up to walk outside while being followed by some of the ship's pirate crew. Branden watched his friend leave the ship and noticed Fate diving into the water, "_What's she doing?" _Maxinum now sees that more pirates are blocking the exit, all armed with weapons just in case. "Why are you guys following me?" Maxinum was now slowly reaching for his hammer. The pirates were grinning as they started to close in on him so that he could not escape. Branden runs over to him, he tries getting through the pirates but gets knocked back every time he tries, he was getting frustrated. Raising his double-handed staff to attack, he felt a grip on his wrist. "Don't you even _DARE_..." Fate was gripping his wrist, her hold getting tighter each second. "These pirates are the main thing that sends resources, letters, and food for the other cities." She growls, letting go of his wrist. The cannoneer shoves the pirates away from Maxinum, she shoos them away with a death glare. One pirate was "brave" enough to shove Fate out of the way. "Sorry, but HE is worth a great fortune if he is captured alive." The pirate taunted boldly at Fate. The cannoneer glances at Maxinum then to Branden, "Captain Kyrin wouldn't let you do this, you have your duties as a fellow pirate to Victoria. What's the point of selling away a demon if he can kill you in an instant?" Fate replies, calmly. Maxinum was grinning as the lead pirate was shocked on how the others were on the floor already clutching their sides in pain. Fate smirks, "See?" she stomps her foot on one of the pirates on the floor. Maxinum walked out of the ship only to run into a Resistance member waiting outside with a package labeled "For Vultures only!"

Fate was on her yeti mount, stomping through forests until she found Ellinia. She went into the library and saw her beloved sister, Luna. The purple haired elder was sitting on a chair reading over scrolls, she looks up and stares at Fate for a LOOOOONG time. The cannoneer brunette shifts uncomfortably, she hands Luna a bag of scrolls. "_Je topine' Ca ka nasie._" Luna thanks her in another language, Fate replies with a smug look on her face "_Prie pirai eh demonia slaie, hui cania' puesta._" The two sisters chat amongst themselves while the boys were off doing whatever.

After a few minutes, Fate leaves the library in a hurry. Branden and Maxinum watched her dash by them, looked at eachother, then followed her. She stopped at a tree and pulled out her chair, and sat down in it to read the scrolls Branden and Maxinum just noticed in her hands. As Fate started to read the first scroll, Branden and Maxinum tried reading over her shoulder. Fate noticed, but didn't care. "What'cha reading?" Branden asks, trying to read the scroll in her hands. "_Ei' parria de nachico._" Fate answers, with a blank expression. Branden and Maxinum looked confused at each other, but only shrugged.

After a couple seconds, Fate puts the first scroll away and pulls out another scroll. "So, uh... Are ya gonna tell US what the scroll said? The first one?" Branden asked curiously. Fate continues to read the second scroll, her grey colored eyes scanning over it. She stated flatly, "The first one was about Victoria's farms." Branden looked at the second scroll, trying to read it, but couldn't because it was in another language. Branden gave up and turned around, and noticed a giant level 40 monster behind them, and Fate and Max also notice the giant shadow covering them. Fate puts her scroll away, and pulled out her cannon. Branden pulled out his double edged staff and distracted it with Shadow Chains, his favorite Dark move for his level. "Cannon Strike!" Fate leaps onto the monster's back and sends it to the ground with a huge boxing glove springing out of her cannon. Branden got slammed in the face by the monster after the monster recovered from Fates cannon punch. Branden doesn't move for a couple seconds on the ground, laying down like he's un-continuous. Fate quickly teleports in front of the monster's head, "FOR THE LOVE OF RAMEN...KICK!" the brunette high kicks the monster's head, making a crater form underneath it. But it didn't affect the monster seeing it was made out of stone. Branden stands up slowly, using his staff to help him, and starts limping towards the monster slowly, then speeds up until hes in a full on run and charges at the monster. Since the kick didn't affect it very well, the two teammates went for a combination attack. Branden went beneath the monster and used Dark Chains towards the legs and the chains traveled up to the arms and face. "FATE! NOW! LETS DO DIS CRAP!" Branden and Fate jumped in the air and used their strongest attack on the monster. Branden's glowing staff charge and Fate's cannon falcon double punch. Fate punched its head off and Branden charged right through its stomach, putting a hole in the head and stomach. Just then Maxinum comes out of nowhere and uses his best demon slayer attack to finish off the monster. Branden and Fate look at Maxinum with a "=+=" face. Fate throws a small pebble at the demon slayer's head, "_Je kan' _what da fudge?" Fate shouts. Branden crosses his arms, giving Max the death smile, and walks up to him slowly, then grabs his shoulder. "_WE HAD THIS, YOU KNOW?_" Branden says in a scary voice. Maxinum just flicks Branden on the head. Branden makes an angry face and charges at Max as Max runs around. Fate watches the two boys run around Ellinia, jumping over npc's, crates, and other obstacles. The cannoneer puts a hand on her hip and slings her cannon over her shoulder, "I'm leavin' ya guys." Branden and Max stop at the same time to look at Fate walk away, then look at eachother and follow her.

"Another day of adventure comes!" -Fate

* * *

**It's been quite a while since I've submitted something. Um, this is a story I've been working on for, like, ages! There are a lot of grammar errors since me and my friends were working on it. (like 3 people including me worked on this).**

**Fate: Someone ATLEAST leave a review! If you play maple and want to LITERALLY meet us, you can always find me on Renegades, cc 12, in Maya's house! Or somewhere, depending on what mood Tore's in. **

**Branden: Just review! We'd very much appreciate it!.**


End file.
